


Orange Night

by Art_of_Solomon



Series: Lost Light Fest 2020 [1]
Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Gen, Lost Light Fest 2020, Titans, Transformers Lost Light Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_of_Solomon/pseuds/Art_of_Solomon
Summary: lodestar comforts her oldest and dearest friend.
Relationships: Lightbright & Lodestar (transformers)
Series: Lost Light Fest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965175
Kudos: 2





	Orange Night

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Lost Light Fest 2020
> 
> Although I missed Glyph & Tapout, my goal is to post a fic for every "Blue" character prompt this month. So stay tuned for a Nautica & Road-Rage fic next week!
> 
> Read more from me at: artofsolomon.com 
> 
> C&Cs welcome :)

“Whatever- yeah- well- see you later I guess.” Lightbright ended the call, her audials clicking slightly at the abrupt disconnection. She laid there, allowing the quiet of her hab-suite to wash over her.  
  
She swung her legs over to sit on the edge of her recharge slab. she leaned forward and rubbed her brow slowly, pressing her palms against her face and wincing as the microfilaments over her optics began to heat.

“Can I help, at all?” Lodestar said, her voice strong and resounding, yet registering softly within lightbright’s audials.

Lightbright looked up, her optics still fuzzy. Lodestar’s hands were outstretched in front of her as two holo-matter projections. Lightbright smiled and took them, bringing the green projections close to her chest. “I wish you could.” She relaxed her grip on Lodestar’s hands, feeling the slight prickling as the projections rubbed against her chassis.

“Would you like me to prep my rec-centre with ‘Gone to Velocitron?”

“Ha, tempting, very tempting actually.” Lightbright frowned, she stood and crossed her arms, dispelling the projections as she moved through them. “But no, really, thank you Lodestar but… I’m not feeling a dance beat right now.” She took a few steps towards the middle of her suite, her eyes tracking along the floor. “Or even like recharging for that matter.”

“I see. I had thought so. I understand.”

Warm and orange light trickled into the hab-suite.

Lightbright turned to stare from her viewport.

Cybertron below them was still in its night cycle, with the sprawling towers and spires of Iacon still covered in shadow. And yet, the city’s abundance of light pollution gave the gloom a smoky and grey hue, with the piercing lights puncturing the darkness like stars set against a grey sky.

Lightbright placed a hand on the viewport’s glass, quickly looking past the reflection of her face. In the distant horizon she could just make out morning approaching. It was a wave of dim orange light that slowly crawled across Cybertron’s surface. The light was weak now, but just strong enough to give her slender digits an orange glow against the glass.

“Actually Lodestar, would you mind if I came to you?”

“Of course not, please come, oldest friend.”

“Thanks!” Lightbright turned on her heels and made for the control room.

* * *

Lightbright leapt onto the command dais.

The control room itself was a small cylinder of grey-cyan metal, with a thick and hollow dais that floated in its centre. The room’s panels were all smooth, spherical, and so spotlessly clean and glossy that they almost looked slick. Lightbright would have described it as the closest feeling to being inside someone’s fuel-pump, had she not been one of the few ‘bots to have been inside Lodestar’s.

Lodestar caught her mid-jump, with cables extending from the command room’s ceiling and connecting to Lightbright’s Cityspeaker interface ports. Two on the crown of her helm, one on each forearm, and a cluster along her spinal strut.

The slightly elastic cables gently pulled taught, catching her, and pulling her up towards the dais itself. The dais rotated so that Lightbright was in the middle of a steel circle. Anti-inertia pads extended from the dais and secured themselves under her feet, and the dais’ holo-matter emitters began to glow as they powered on.

The interface flickered to life, bringing up a heads-up-display over her face, and projecting a console around her. Power-levels, biometrics, scanning data, comms grids-

Lightbright shut it off, the projections dissipating. She turned off her optics and leaned back into Lodestar’s embrace of cables, letting them take her weight.

She focusses on her new sense of space, felt her own body floating in the command dais, but then pushed out further. Felt the mighty fins and wings along Lodestar’s starboard and port as if they were running along her own shoulders and spinal strut. Felt

her mind in Lodestar’s brain-module like a newforged wandering an ancient and colossal library; she felt the slow and strong and steady flaring of Lodestar’s titanspark as if it were in her own chest, and felt her own spark within Lodestar’s.

“Ahh, thanks for this Lodestar.”

“It is my pleasure, besides, after all this time, I know when you need a connection.”

Lightbright opened her eyes, she smiled at the sight of Lodestar’s holo-matter hands again extended out to her. She took them, coiling her finger into them. “Hey, I’m not sure I’m going to get back to recharging tonight, are you happy to stay up for a

while?”

“I would be happy to stay up all night. Would you like me to continue my story?”

“About the Milnex campaign?” Lightbright again closed her eyes and leaded back into the now warming cables. “Yes, actually, I’d love to.”


End file.
